


A Night With Eros (A Kylo Ren Greek God Fic)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anteros - Freeform, F/M, First Time Sex, Grecian temple setting, Greek God fic, Greek God of love, Kylo has wings, Kylo is Eros, Kylo triplets yes theres more to love, Multi, Reader is a virgin, Sexual Content, himeros - Freeform, sensual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: The Erotes - Eros, Himeros, Anteros are all portrayed by Kylo in this fic. Reader is a virgin and succumbs to the god of love.





	A Night With Eros (A Kylo Ren Greek God Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my whimsical take on Eros and the Erotes. And yes, I portray them with colorful wings :o)
> 
> Erotes: Are a collective of winged gods associated with love and sexual intercourse in Greek mythology. The individual erotes are sometimes linked to particular aspects of love.

 

The man in which you were in love with, did not reciprocate your feelings. Your heart was burdened with the crushing wound of unrequited love. You longed to experience a deeper kind of love.

While out walking in the woods, not far from the temple of Aphrodite, you come upon a clearing with a large garden area unlike any you had ever seen before.

There are a multitude of roses; columns with statues abound. Birds are singing their glorious melodies and there is a wooden swing suspended from a large oak tree that looks inviting.

You seat yourself upon the swing. Your long white chiton dress is billowing in the wind as you glide back and forth on the swing.

Your hands grip the ropes and you lean, propping your head against one side of the rope. Your eyes are a perpetual, tearful mess. Your heart aches. Why does love have to be so complicated? You wonder to yourself. 

The day is coming to a close, and dusk is creeping in over the horizon. You have been wandering aimlessly for hours.

In the distance, you see a figure start to emerge into the garden. It is a man and he appears to be leaning over to smell the fragrant red roses that are abundantly in bloom. But wait. There’s something different. There’s something protruding from his back. This man turns in profile, and you can now see that he is not just an ordinary man. Upon his back is a pair of large, red wings.

“Eros.” You faintly whisper the name aloud.

You slow your swinging to a near halt. The winged figure senses your presence, even though you are still separate by a vast line of distance.

It is Eros, you are sure. You’ve heard about the gods, but had never seen one, not until now.

The winged god approaches you. He is nude and his muscular form is on display. You feel it is impolite to star at his nude form, but you can not divert your eyes enough. The sight of his impressive maleness, stirs desire within you. His cock hangs long and equally intimidating - thick in its girth. He is exquisitely beautiful. Your eyes alight with desire and admiration, for this beautiful man. How stunning his body looks. To see a god in the flesh, is such a rare gift to a mortal.

The winged god walks toward you; he halts in his tracks and you lock eyes. Your mouth opens slightly, you are rendered breathless and speechless by his beauty, seeing him this close.

How tall, Eros stands at a towering height. He easily eclipses you. His body chiseled as if he was a statue that had come to life after being sculpted. His shoulder length wavy hair falls in dark cascades. His prominent nose that somehow suited him perfectly. His warm, sensual eyes expressed only the most passionate emotions; with beauty marks that splash his skin, painting him in perfect congruity. He should be rechristened and rightly titled as the god of perfection.

Your hands start to tremble as you hold onto the ropes of the swing with all your might.

What should you do? Should you address him? Or wait for him to speak to you?

“You’re hurting.” The winged beauty reads you like an open book. There’s absolute compassion in his smoldering brown eyes as he stares down at you. His voice so charming and pleasing in tone.

“Eros.” You say his name aloud. You remove yourself from the swing and kneel to the winged god.

“You know who I am?” His tone sounding pleased.

“Yes, of course. I’ve only heard the myths and descriptions, but from what I have heard, it is clear to me just who you are.”

“Rise.” Eros instructs you.

You look up at the beautiful god and never do your eyes falter to look away as you stand, still having to look up at him when you are fully on your feet again.

“You’ve loved someone, who does not return your affections.” He states directly, not really questioning.

You bow your head, the unrequited pain returning to you. Not expecting it, Eros places his hand against your cheek and you are stricken with the most beautiful sensation - love. You stare into his eyes as your heart rapidly beats. He is making you feel this way through his touch. You knew this to be the god of love, but you never thought an encounter would result in this.

It was really unexplainable, to describe this feeling. So warm and full of pure affection.

“You wish to experience love; to be loved.” The words come from his sensual mouth as he exposes your deep seated desire.

And with that sensual mouth, Eros presses his full lips against yours.

Your body is succumbing to feelings you never thought were possible.  
You wanted to fall into this god’s arms and submit body and soul.  
If Eros were to stop, your heart would surely give in to an unbearable heartache. His is a feeling that you cannot live without.

Your eyes are closed, and you felt the gentleness of his wings ensconcing you. The large tips of his wings caress down your back. When he pulls away, this is when you open up your eyes.

The loss of Eros’s touch leaves you feeling desperately deprived.

“Follow me.” Eros takes your hand and smiles as he turns to walk with you hand in hand. Instantly as he touches you, that loving feeling is restored.

The walk through the rose garden, is more alive than ever before. Your senses seemed more heightened.

The fragrant smell of the roses wafting in the air, the breeze felt more intensely against your sensitive skin as it becomes a caress of its own, like phantom fingers brushing your skin. The sights and sounds abounding you.

Eros leads you to a pristine white marble temple. It is not as large as most temples run. This temple, is adorned with a long row of columns with ivy that creeps and swirls around the pillar’s length.

Eros smiles mischievously at you as he entices you into the temple. The cover of night, is now setting in.

The adornment of the temple is a lot to take in. Everything is carved out of marble.

The room that Eros leads you into, is no different. When you enter this room, it is aglow with many oil lamps; small in size, positioned around the circular form in the room, a form that you cannot quit yet make out until you come closer.

In the center of the room is a large, round marble dais; a platform rising a few feet from the floor of the temple. Circling the dais is an arc of carved ionic style columns that are draped at the top in billowy sheer fabrics, that hang loosely as a canopy. On the dais, are various luxurious fabrics and large plush cushions that pad the surface to protect against and provide comfort from the cold marble slab.

What would come next, made you think that you had indeed passed on from your mortal life and had entered into the gates of the beyond.

Two more nude winged beings step forth from the shadows, coming to stand at the dais to be illuminated in the lamps’ glow and the most astounding thing of all, is that they look identical to Eros. The only thing that separates them, is the coloring of their wings. One sports wings the color of dusty rose, not quite a vibrant pink but muted in tone. They are very pleasing to the eye and contrast strikingly with his dark hair. The others wings are darker; a darker shade of gray.

Eros stands behind you, and you feel his hands on your shoulders as if holding you firmly into place. He whispers in your ear as he slowly removes your chiton from your body, letting the fabric fall into a pooling white mess upon the temple’s floor.

“My brothers, Anteros and Himeros” Eros introduced his identicals, to you.

Anteros has the gray wings, while Himeros has the dusty rose colored wings.

You couldn’t believe your eyes - to see three winged gods that looked like identical triplets.

You become acutely aware of your nakedness. For you, you are uncomfortable, but for the three winged gods it is as natural as it is to breathe; they are uninhibited with their bodies and their arousal proudly jutting and on display by the sight of you, in their temple.

Eros whispers some more, to you.

“Himeros is the god of desire; uncontrollable desire.” Eros adds. You feel Eros’s hardened cock pressing against your lower back.

Himeros steps forward, and you are now crowded by Eros and Himeros. Himeros leans in to kiss you, and just like Eros’s touch, you feel a surge of desire course through your body. It is desire on a level than you had never felt before and you find it hard to remain standing as you are weakened by his touch, weakened into a state of pure surrender. Only when Himeros pulls away, do you start to recover.

Next, Anteros is given his introduction to you.

“Anteros is the god of requited love. He avenges those who scorn one’s love and the advances of another.” Eros informs.

Anteros takes his place upon your lips and the feeling you feel through his touch is equally as powerful. You feel a love that is unstoppable, one that you cannot say no to.

“I can make him return your love.” Anteros says to you as he searches your eyes, finding your secret heartbreak.

“No. I want him to want me, because he desires to… not because he is forced or under some spell.” You frown.

“We want you.” Eros quickly imparts.

“Do you want us?” All three gods ask together, in unison.

Your eyes subtly widen. Surely you had misheard the gods? You think.

“I’d be a fool to deny a god, let alone three gods.” You bluntly impart.

Eros seizes you in his arms and takes flight with you, up into the air. He spirals up into the air as he kisses you passionately, all the while you are gently being lowered back down onto the cushioned marble dais while being held in Eros’s embrace.

Eros is suspended above you, his red wings outstretched and fluttering slowly as he hovers and carefully lays you down onto the makeshift bed.

Anteros and Himeros join beside you and Eros.

Your heart trembles at the thought of having three gods fulfilling you. You were nervous enough for one, but three?

“Just relax.” Eros says, against your mouth as he kisses you. Surely the god of love knows that you are a timid virgin? He is the god of love after all, and if there is anyone to take you from young maiden and turn you into a woman, it is Eros.

Six hands are upon your virgin body. Lips caress and feather equally along your skin. Across your shoulders, down the side of your neck and a pair trace down your back as all three gods vie to touch you in their own preferred way.

You are overwhelmed by the three gods. Love, desire and passion flooded your body and senses. They were literally leaving you breathless with this intense state of desire.

The Erotes had forgotten your fragile mortal state, therefor, they decided that they had to take turns; lest they overwhelm you into an oblivion of sexual exhaustion.

Eros had been the one to find you, so he would do the claiming of you, first.

Eros lifted you up in his arms as his red wings wrap around you in order to cradle you in their folds, now holding your body with his wings as his hands held onto either side of your neck, keeping you steady as his mouth devoured yours. Eros became greedy in his want. You panted against his mouth as his hands started to roam your body.

“You will always know what it feels like, to be loved.” Eros confirms against your ear, his breath warm as he speaks his sentiment to you.

You close your eyes and moan as the god slips himself inside of you. Your eyes shot open the moment Eros penetrated you. You have a god inside of you and there were no words to describe the feeling of Eros being within.

Eros is gentle; he would always be gentle, this you instinctively knew, but you body did struggle to accept him. You needed to acclimate to a man, to a god of his size. Eros pushes up, into you, with his arms holding you around your waist; his wings surrounding you in a protective embrace and blocking out Himeros’s and Anteros’s view of your claiming. This moment is for the two of you, only. Your hands are on Eros’s broad shoulders, his dark wavy locks of hair brush against the tops of your hands as he moves. 

It is a gentle rocking motion, that you find yourself rhythmically moving while seated upon Eros’s voluptuous cock. 

“Am I hurting you?” The love god asks with sincere concern as he watches you subtly wince with each thrust that he performs.

You breathlessly reply as your eyelashes flutter - “Don’t stop. It will get better, I know it will.”

Eros brings you to orgasm after languidly thrusting into you for several minutes, and you cannot look away from him. You want to see the face of the god, of this man, that is bringing you your first in many things.

You moan, then you gasp for breath when your body trembles in his embrace as you clench tightly around his thickened manhood. You feel his warm, milky essence as it floods like a rapid, white deluge, into your body as you gently bite your lower lip from the pleasures that you are feeling and the lascivious moans that you are biting back to keep from wailing in uncontrollable desire. 

You have been claimed by the god of love.

Eros expends you, laying you down onto the cushioned bed. He pulls himself out; his impressive (and still hard) cock is coated in a mixture of your union. Eros’s large, forgiving hand, is cradling your lower jaw between his thumb and index finger as he tilts your head slightly upward, and seals your claiming with a deep seated kiss.

Next, it is Anteros and Himeros turn to pleasure. The two will work in tandem, because a mortal could not endure three gods in one sitting; not in the way that Eros had taken you.

Himeros likes to encourage you with his words, whispering soft, sweet nothings into your ear. You feel mesmerized by the sound of his voice, much akin to Eros’s and something about the way it feels when his full lips brush against your ear or the upper part of your neck as he speaks to you.

Anteros begins kissing your belly. His equally large hands divide your thighs so that he may gain entry as he moves between this divide.

Anteros’s gray wings remain folded and tucked closely against his back. He trails kisses from your belly down to your mons Venus where Anteros then places those large, but quite nimble fingers and opens you up to meet his wanting mouth.

The fullness of his mouth sucking against your womanhood almost drives you insane with a frenzied desire of want and need, coupled with the thought that Anteros is tasting Eros’s cum, while he expertly lapped at your cunt.

The salacious sounds that Antero’s overtly wet tongue made as he greedily encircles your sensitive clit with his muscle. He licks and sucks; alternating, depending on which action makes you sound off the most and varying his intensity, accordingly.

Himeros is content to caress you. His hands stroke your hair; the backs of his fingers lightly glide across your cheek, he whispers and coos to you as you moan from Anteros’s ministrations upon your womanhood. Himeros is more sensual. His hands cup your breasts; he holds your fleshy mounds as your tits subtly bounce under his palms from your undulations due to Anteros’s oral ministrations.

Himeros almost seems like he is there for sexual moral support, coaching you through to your next orgasm.

And orgasm, you did. In fact, doing so, into both god’s mouths. Your clit twitches and throbs in between Anteros’ lips as he licked you into that state of blissful, quivering, submissive oblivion and Himeros tasted and breathed in your moans into his mouth, almost silencing your audible pleasure to his satisfaction.

You laid on the luxuriously cushioned marble bed, in a state of debauched satisfaction. Three gods had assisted you into becoming a woman, this night.

You lamented silently, about how you had not had the chance to pleasure either of the three god’s cocks. You long to feel their robust girth, stretching your mouth side to side as you would no doubt meet with some heavy friction. You longed to taste Eros’s cum. You would be given ample chance to act on your inner most desires.

When you had recovered from that torrent wave of love, desire, and sensual ecstasy… Eros, once again, held you in his arms.

“ I meant what I said, that you will always feel loved. Come to the temple any time, when you need and want to be reminded.” Eros grins devilishly. The god of love has given you an open invitation to his love.

Unbeknownst to you, Eros had made sure that the man that you had pined for, turned you away; purposefully. 

This was all part of his plan. Eros had the final say in who falls in love with whom. The Erotes wanted you for themselves. Eros’s decision had been made, long before you had laid eyes upon the god of love.


End file.
